Warner Bros. Television Distribution/Other
1972–1984 Wbtvdist1972-rare.jpg|Early Version (Starting from 1972-1974) Wbtvdist70s.jpg WBTVD1978.png bc03764f0a233ce8c51dcfb8b7f32fed.png Warner_Bros._Television_Distribution_1972_B&W.png|Black & White Version; As seen on "The Adventures of Superman" (1950s) 3O5LvDV1_-998Eb6wqUhjw18809.jpg 1984–1998 1984–1990 WBTV '84.png|Warner Bros. Television Distribution logo with Warner Communications byline used from September 1984 to August 1990. 7b35f08c8c23e9079d5a08ca20a18022.png 1990–1992 WBTD90FGH.jpg ObsV58giqVfM03wNjNFjUQ284056.jpg|Warner Bros. Television Distribution logo with Time Warner byline used from September 1990 to 1992. wbtvdistribution6.png WBTD90WS..png|16:9 cropped version 1992–1998 WBTD1992.jpg|Warner Bros. Television Distribution logo with Time Warner Entertainment byline used from September 1992 to 1998. WBDTD1993.jpg.png|Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo used from January 1993 to 1998. IMG_0370.PNG 16142657_691989400959707_8640686115676201124_n.jpg|Widescreen version. H0nZauCoR_tqqgIqR2RrLA50671.jpg zRkdfxJygsm282Oet-UA6A600643.jpg 3a9c0146b7ea50b2ff90e04748542337.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1993, alternate font).png|Seen on a 1993 VHS print of Batman: The Animated Series. al62RgUOChUbKvx66La-3w179896.jpg 20525942_799325493559430_4050757586495250287_n.jpg 0d6b8cd690b9ef395057abd199a3cd84.png WBTD1992..jpg 1994–2001 qBzeykPMWGLDc7tNJbkSyw20117.jpg|1994-1996 crossover version. WBTVD 1996-2001.jpg|Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo from used 1996 to January 2001. 0SARWCHG.jpg|Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo from September 1994-January 2001. 9b3a88336adab8bdcdf84fe4001c34c8.png c2bb2c4feb92a6015e1ffb2fcbd1eefa.png d8af303e1d512fcc6a8d720e7f37ac1b.png 2ce36668a6aab831d2cb1f59e5be179c.png Warner_Bros._Domestic_Pay-TV_Cable_&_Network_Features_1994.png|Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV Cable & Network Features logo used from 1994-2000. This is only shown during movies and shows produced by Warner Bros. that are aired on cable and premium cable networks. 5b92b67d465859db06af6b6c8643ec8e.png Warner-bros-gears-brochure.jpg 1998 (75 Years) 2000–2001 Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2000).png XcgRfTjAqoEWlxbpl-__tQ64695.jpg|Brighter version 6083b5279c84c431700c213bbf77db54.png WBTVD_2000.png|Widescreen version LLixEUmtWwJkWRGdD5Lt_A432061.png|"Produced And Distributed By" URL version from April 2000-January 2001. wbtvdist2000_b.jpg|"Produced and Distributed by" version from 2000 2001–2003 Wbtvdist2001_a.jpg Wbdtd.jpg|Seldom seen placeholder logo used in September-November 2003 oq0FghIjmTxGmGQ3OWqGaw41474.jpg|The logo without the Warner Bros. website 28752790402_e0bc4855b2_b.jpg 06e5d5264ff718c34f1c6dce4346ec22.png|Open-matte version WBTV Logo Stretched 2001.jpg|Streched version WBTVD_2001.png|Widescreen version kpjDcLQo5kEu89pFl0gHGA23694.jpg wbtvdist2001_b.png|"Produced and Distributed by" version from 2001 nnEp0YgyJJJYG-kJBV9rmg30163.jpg|Version with the banner reading Warner Bros. 3491034862a3379c2e5a0e3aeb5f0499.jpg GW232H130.jpg|Logo with a very rare URL address, which is co.uk. A British website for Warner Bros. a0d7a885e162b5d905f1680296876c67.jpg 2003–present WBTD 2003.jpg WBTVD_2003_Bylineless.png aQkdTMmgjQDInDCSKWMsDg48547.jpg|4:3 widescreen version seen on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air finale in syndication. Warner Bros. Television 2003 Fullscreen logo.jpg IMG_0132.PNG|4:3 version in HD WBTVD_2003.png UmwsC8GmCqYUFI--Dj2xeQ577232.jpg|"Produced and Distributed by" version from 2003-Present 2005 (50 Years of Quality) Wbtvdist2005.jpg WBTVD_2005.png In-credit logos 1990–1992 235e860f2a8035f071e697625b458eb9.png 1992–1998 Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1993, The John Larroquette Show).png|''The John Larroquete Show'' (1993) Videos 1972–1984= Warner Bros. Television Distribution Logo (1972) B&W Warner Bros. Television Logo (1977) "Silent" Lorimar (1978) & Warner Bros. (1977) |-| 1984–1997= Warner Bros. Television Distribution "Silent Film Version Stone Television New Line Cinema Warner Bros. Television Warner Bros. Television Distribution Logo (1990-92) "Silent" Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. TV Distibution (1992-1994) |-| 1993–2000= Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV Cable & Network Features Logo "Silent" JHP 1980s-Telepictures Distribution 1996-Warner Bros. Domestic TV 1994 |-| 1998 (75 Years)= Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures (75 Years) Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV 1993 1998 1994 |-| 2001–2003= Warner Bros. Television Logo (2001) Warner Bros. Television (2001) Low Tone Theme |-| 2003–present= Warner Bros. Television (2003) Lorimar-Telepictures (1987) & Warner Bros Television (2003) (1992) Jeff Franklin Productions Lorimar Television WBTV Mohawk Productions Logo "Extended Version" & WBTV Fortis Mohawk Productions & Warner Bros. Television CBS Television Studios (2009) & Warner Bros Television (2003) Widescreen Amblin-Warner Bros. Television A Very Good Production-Telepictures Productions-Warner Bros. Television Distribution HD (2009) Berlanti Productions-DC Comics-Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2014) Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros. Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Television syndication distributors